


Snow Way Out (Aftermath)

by orphan_account



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Aftermath, Cavendish and Dakota need a break, Fired, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Snow, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of when Cavendish and Dakota get banned from time travel.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Snow Way Out (Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after Cavendish and Dakota got banned from time travel? Well that’s why I created this. Enjoy!

*Zap*

They were back in their office, both stunned and still comprehending about what just happened. They stared at their broken video chat box, which still had the chair in it. They got banned from time travel. They were both completely silent towards one another. Neither of them had anything to say, what was there to say? Dakota looked back at Cavendish, his mouth is wide open.  
“Cavendish... I-“ “Don’t...” Cavendish interrupted. “Don’t even try to speak to me.”

He rushed out the door, giving it a hard slam on his way out. He looked back but Cavendish was already gone. He stood there, what were they gonna do now? They didn’t have jobs anymore, and to make matters worse, they were stuck in Milo’s timeline. Dakota felt horrible. He just couldn't keep his big mouth shut, but at the moment he just snapped. He was just so sick of how he and Cavendish were being treated. Cavendish never deserved that kind of treatment and neither did Dakota. Maybe this is for the best, they didn't have time travel now, but they weren't under Mr. Block’s control anymore. They were finally free, and they don't have to worry about doing the wrong thing now.

Dakota looked around, contemplating whether he should go after Cavendish and try to apologize. He wouldn’t want to hear his excuse though, but he didn’t want to leave him alone. He wanted him to know that even if they didn’t have time travel anymore, they still had each other. All that mattered to him was Cavendish, and seeing him so upset over this made him feel awful. Time travel was all he had, neither of them were good at it, but they liked doing it. The adrenaline they would get when they succeeded in a mission, it didn’t happen often but that’s what made them so happy. It’s what made Cavendish happy. Seeing him jump with joy as they saved the world from pistation monsters to seeing Professor Time for the first time made Dakota feel alive. He’d never seen him so happy until that time. Of course, it didn’t last long. it never does. Only for it to end with them losing their jobs? Dakota didn't know how it could get any worse.

He noticed on his partner's desk that he didn't take his gloves and scarf with him. Cavendish would always complain about the weather being too hot or too cold, so Dakota put on his winter wear, took Cavendish’s scarf and gloves with him, and ran out the door. He looked over the railing and immediately saw Cavendish sitting on the curb.  
  
Dakota sighs and works up the courage to walk up to him. He speed walks through the corridor and down the stairs, thinking of what words to say when he tries to apologize.

He gets closer to Cavendish and stops. “Go away Dakota, I don’t want to talk right now.” Cavendish mumbles, without looking back at him.  
”Look man, I-” Dakota tries to explain himself but Cavendish proceeds to interrupt him.

”I said go away!” He asserted. Dakota stood there. He didn't want him to freeze in the snow. He wasn't going to let him. 

”Can you... Just at least put these on?” He holds out Cavendish’s scarf and gloves. Cavendish glances for a moment. ”I don't need them...” ”Yes you do. You always complain about the weather so what makes you think you can handle this?” ”Please. I can handle a bit of snowy weather. I promise you I’m fine.” Cavendish blows on his hands and rubs them together, desperately trying to keep them warm. Dakota gets closer, placing the gloves and scarf down on the curb for next to his partner. Cavendish stares for a moment. Defeated, he finally puts them on. Dakota sits down next to him.

”Just because you gave me clothes does not mean we’re cool now...” Cavendish Indicated. ”I understand that Cavendish, I just wanted you to stay warm, and make you realize that maybe if we don't have time travel anymore, we still have each other.” Cavendish glances at him. ”Dakota, what you did back there very unprofessional, but then again why would I be complaining about that? Everything you did was unprofessional, but this absolutely crosses the line! You got us fired!” Dakota sits there defeated. With not a word to defend himself. They just sat there awkwardly, in bitter silence. ”Though...” Cavendish progressed. ”That doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you did. You may have costed us our jobs, but you stood up for me, and for yourself. Mr. Block wasn’t happy about you ratting us out. But, I’m thankful for what you did.”

Dakota gives him a warm smile. “Well. You’re Cavendish, whaddaya gonna do?”  
Cavendish give him a smile back. “Though, I’m still peeved you got us fired.”

It’s silent again. But Dakota decides to try one last time at an apology.

“Look Cavendish...” He stumbles on his words, rubbing the back of his head ”I’m really sorry.” 

“Eh. What are you gonna do?” Cavendish declared. Apology accepted. But Cavendish still looked upset.

Dakota opens his arms. “C’mon buddy, bring it in.” Cavendish rolls his eyes, and defeats into his arms. Dakota pats his back while his partner begins to sob.

”Thats it, let it out there buddy.”

”Hey guys!” Milo and Zack slide by.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHGAGAHHGAHA It’s done. I've had this idea for such a long time but I never did it until now. Sorry this isn't very long, this is my first. But it’s a start.


End file.
